


Pavlovian

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Loss of Limbs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rapist praising victim, Rapist tender and solicitous of victim, Sexual Coercion, Victim thinks they can't say no, condescending praise, the underage is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "You will come with me to Gralea, and become an officer of the military with my sponsorship.  Lunafreya will be allowed to remain here at Fenestala and take on the duties of the Oracle.  It's a far more generous offer than you'll get from anyone else, I assure you."Ravus pulls up his pants and gets out of the bed, frowning up at Ardyn.  "What do you want from me?" he asks, his voice still a little tight.Ardyn reaches out and slides his hand down Ravus's cheek.  "Your cooperation."





	Pavlovian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



> VenatorNoctis, I was so excited to see your prompts! You had so many good ones and I hope this fic is what you were looking for. I had so much trouble deciding which one to write. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: This is basically a fic about Ardyn raping Ravus starting at age 17 and conditioning him so like. You have been warned.

Ravus wakes up slowly, squeezing his eyes against the bright lights. His first thought is, _I'm alive._ Second, _where's Lunafreya,_ and third, _why can't I feel my arm?_

He opens his eyes to the glare of hospital lights and starts to sit up. His body feels strange, heavier on the left, and he's barely turned his head when a gentle hand presses him back down. "Now now," Ardyn's smooth voice sounds in his ear, "you've had quite the trauma. The doctors have done what they can, and you'll be back in the thick of things before you know it."

"My arm?" he asks, because asking about Lunafreya would be too revealing.

"I'm afraid it wasn't salvageable," Ardyn says, "but Doctor Besithia has specially created a Magitek replacement for you."

He raises his hand and looks. It's more a claw than a hand, the fingertips sharp and pointed, and it makes a grinding sound when he moves it, but somehow Besithia's managed to connect it up so that it works just as his own hand would. For a moment he feels like he's observing his body as an outsider, as if he's a curiosity to be scrutinized, and then he crashes back into his own head and gasps as the pain of being judged unworthy by the Lucii squeezes his heart.

Ardyn's hands are on him, stroking his hair, and he turns helplessly into the touch. "Let me take care of you," Ardyn murmurs, and Ravus closes his eyes.

*

Fenestala Manor is more a prison than a home, but Ravus and Lunafreya are still afforded some comforts. They're allowed to keep their bedrooms and have tea together daily. Lunafreya keeps her dogs, and can tend to her garden under heavy guard. Ravus is allowed to keep up his training, but only with wooden weapons. They're both afforded a tutor to continue their education.

Still, neither of them are allowed out of their wing of the manor without at least four MT troopers or three human guards, and the locks are on the outside of their doors.

At seventeen, Ravus's emotions are a twisted mess of grief and fear and rage. To make it worse, he suffers from the same excess of hormones all teenage boys do, and his anger spikes whenever an attractive guard or servant leaves him with an embarrassing and insistent erection. He takes care of it as he can, mostly under the covers at night when the guards are least likely to walk into his room, furtive and quiet in his movements to keep them from noticing.

But sometimes, it's something that just has to be done in the middle of the afternoon. Particularly times when the guards overseeing his training include the mercenary woman who's barely older than he is. It's hard enough concentrating on training with only wooden dummies for opponents, but when he feels her eyes on him and catches one too many glimpses of her cleavage, well, he's better off just going back to his room before his hormones make the situation any more embarrassing. At least he doesn't have to do anything as humiliating as actually _talking_ to her.

It's one of these times, when he's sitting on his bed touching himself and thinking of her, that the Chancellor of Niflheim decides to pay him a visit.

"Oh my," Ardyn says, as Ravus scrambles to pull the sheets over his lap. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, go ahead, I'll wait."

"Uh," Ravus says helpfully.

"Well, I'm already here, so it would be a shame to leave without speaking to you. But it would also be a shame to leave you wanting. Would you like some assistance?"

"Chancellor," he chokes out, "I-- That is, if you wouldn't mind turning around for a moment, I'll . . . make myself presentable."

"I think you're perfectly presentable as you are," Ardyn says, his eyes skimming over Ravus's body and making his cheeks burn. "I'll admit to a fondness for watching people enjoying themselves. Tell me, what were you thinking of? One of the servants? Perhaps one of your guards?" His face grows hotter, and Ardyn smiles. "Ahh, yes, Miss Highwind, I suppose. She does cut a fine figure. Well, what are you waiting for? I'm sure you're positively _aching_ at the thought of getting your hands on her breasts."

Ravus swallows. Ardyn isn't backing off, and he can't think of a thing to say to make him. He seems like he's going to be content to wait all day, and while Ravus's erection has certainly flagged at the interruption, it's still _there_. He averts his own gaze and slides his hand under the sheets.

"There you go," Ardyn murmurs as Ravus takes himself in hand again, "just like that." It's quiet for a while, except for the rustle of the sheets and Ravus's breathing. He had been so close before Ardyn walked in that it doesn't take long for him to get back there, even with the uncomfortable creeping feeling of the chancellor's eyes on him. "Push back the sheets," Ardyn directs, his voice low and hot, and when Ravus doesn't do it, he adds, "That was an order, boy."

He pushes back the sheets, exposing himself to Ardyn's heated gaze, closes his eyes, and comes.

"Lovely," Ardyn says. "I came to see you to discuss your sister." Ravus's heart is still racing and he frantically grabs for the tissues to wipe himself up, not wanting to discuss Lunafreya when he's in this kind of state. "The Emperor isn't convinced that we should allow her to live to take on the mantle of the Oracle. I came to offer you my protection."

"You-- what?"

"My protection, dear boy. You will come with me to Gralea, and become an officer of the military with my sponsorship. Lunafreya will be allowed to remain here at Fenestala and take on the duties of the Oracle. It's a far more generous offer than you'll get from anyone else, I assure you."

Ravus pulls up his pants and gets out of the bed, frowning up at Ardyn. "What do you want from me?" he asks, his voice still a little tight.

Ardyn reaches out and slides his hand down Ravus's cheek. "Your cooperation."

*

Ravus draws in a sharp breath as Ardyn's fingertips trail down his bare chest, his touch gentle but intent. It's been years since Ardyn touched him like this, but his body responds as if it was just yesterday that he was a boy in Gralea, staggering to his quarters after an intense training session to find Ardyn waiting for him, sprawled sideways across his chair, twirling his hat on one finger and smiling that sly smile.

Then, he didn't understand exactly what it was Ardyn was doing to him, and he was too scared to fight back. Now, he knows exactly what Ardyn's doing, and he knows not to bother fighting; he'd never win, and the hands that are caressing him gently would turn cruel and dig hard into his flesh. Better to let it happen. He's failed in his mission, failed to gain the power of the Lucii to protect Lunafreya, and somewhere deep inside he feels like he deserves this.

"Oh, _Ravus_ ," Ardyn sighs. "I'm not here to indulge your need for castigation."

"Then what _are_ you here for?" he grumbles in reply, covering his eyes with his right hand. His flesh hand, as opposed to the other which he doesn't even want to think about.

"Old time's sake?" Ardyn offers. He tweaks one of Ravus's nipples, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "Mmm, still as responsive as I trained you to be."

"Fuck you."

The uncharacteristic curse startles a laugh from Ardyn, who slides his hand down from Ravus's nipple to palm between his legs instead. "That's more like it," he says, rubbing slowly over Ravus's slowly swelling cock through his pants. "It was indescribably foolish of you to put on that ring, _High Commander_. I applaud you for the effort, though."

Ravus takes his hand off his face and opens his eyes, peering up at Ardyn with his brow furrowed. "High Commander?" he asks.

"Ah, yes. While you were trying your luck with the Lucii, General Glauca was killed." Ardyn opens Ravus's pants, tapping his hip to make him lift up so they can be slid down his legs. "Congratulations on your promotion, High Commander Nox Fleuret," he says, wrapping his hand around Ravus's cock.

His chest tightens as another wave of bitterness floods through him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I could have left you to die in Insomnia, you know," Ardyn says conversationally as he starts stroking. "But you and I had a deal, and I'm not ready to give up on it. You're far more useful to me as High Commander than you are dead."

Ravus looks down his own body, watching Ardyn's hand move over him. "I'm a little old for you now, am I not?"

"Hm. Perhaps, but I find myself wanting to indulge in nostalgia every now and then. And I wouldn't want your new position to go to your head. I thought you might need a reminder of whose creature you really are." Ardyn leans down, his lips hovering just above Ravus's ear so that his breath puffs over Ravus's skin, and adds, "Your suffering is beautiful."

Ardyn lets go of his cock and starts caressing his body again, big hands sliding up his sides, tracing over the aching skin at the edges of the Magitek arm, stroking his face and neck. He runs his hands back down his torso to peels his pants the rest of the way off, then keeps touching him, the insides of his thighs, his hips, belly, ribcage, until Ravus is trembling under his fingers. "Your sister escaped," Ardyn says, smiling at the way it makes Ravus's muscles tense as a tiny flare of hope runs through him. "Aided by Lucians," he tsks. "I do believe as High Commander it will be one of your duties to hunt her down. Be a good boy for me and I'll look the other way when you repeatedly fail to catch her."

Ravus takes a deep breath and rolls over.

*

It's late, and Ravus shivers in the night air. Somewhere, the bulk of Niflheim's army is fighting a god, but he's here in Gralea hurrying to answer a summons from the chancellor. Ardyn has made good on his promise to see Lunafreya safe, and Ravus has spent the past month training to earn his commission as a Lieutenant. Over the course of that month, he's learned that Ardyn doesn't like to be kept waiting.

He knocks on the door, then enters at Ardyn's call. "Ah, Ravus," Ardyn says with a smile. "Right on time. Do come in, won't you? And close that door, it's frightfully cold tonight." He shuts the door behind him, then pauses, anxiety building, and waits to see what Ardyn will ask for next. Usually, he'll dither around for a while before making Ravus strip and touch himself. If there's one thing he knows about Ardyn, it's that he loves to hear himself talk.

"I have something rather different planned for tonight," Ardyn says, and Ravus frowns. "Take off your clothes, won't you? I think you'll quite enjoy this."

He doesn't enjoy anything when Ardyn is involved, but he takes off his clothes all the same and follows Ardyn to the bedroom. He hates the fact that this has happened enough now that his cock is half hard, like a dog drooling at the dinner bell. "On the bed, if you please." Ardyn's voice is a little too enthusiastic, and Ravus's anxiety increases as he does as ordered. He sets his hands in his lap to cover himself as Ardyn rummages around in his wardrobe, then emerges with a triumphant "aha!" He's holding a rectangular box, from which he retrieves a curved metal wand with bulbs on each end.

"What is that?" Ravus asks warily.

Ardyn's answering grin is too full of teeth. "You're about to find out." He hands the wand to Ravus, who turns it over, wondering what he's supposed to do with it. "The larger end is a handle," Ardyn says as he sets a small bottle next to Ravus on the bed. "The smaller end goes inside you."

His cheeks flush bright red as he looks at the toy in his hands and down at the bottle, which is labeled _personal lubricant_. "I don't understand," he says, because what he's imagining can't possibly be what Ardyn wants.

"I know you're an intelligent young man. Surely you can put two and two together. Apply the lubricant to the toy and put it in your ass. Or do I need to change my orders regarding your sister?"

Ravus clenches his jaw and uncaps the bottle. The liquid is viscous and slippery, and after coating the toy his hand is uncomfortably wet. He scoots backward a little on the bed, frowning down at the toy and trying to decide how best to reach.

"On your back," Ardyn directs. "Spread your legs and reach between. You may as well use that slippery hand on your cock while you're at it."

He does as asked, and _oh_ , his hand slides so smoothly over his cock that he's fully hard in no time. But Ardyn is starting to tap his fingers against the armrest of the chair he's settled in, and Ravus doesn't want to risk him losing his patience, so he takes hold of the toy and slides it down past his balls.

It's not that big, he tells himself. It's slippery, it won't hurt. But his body clenches up all the same as the bulbous end touches his asshole. Biting his lip, he pushes, then pushes harder, until the tip slips inside, leaving his ass clenching around the stem. It feels strange, stretched, full.

"A little further," Ardyn says, leaning forward in his seat. Ravus pushes on the end of the toy again, squirming at the sensation of it sliding inside him. "Good boy," he purrs, and Ravus flushes even harder. "Now start moving it in and out."

He tries, he really does, to do what Ardyn asks. But it's so awkward, with one hand on his dick and the other stretched between his legs, trying to manipulate the toy and keep his knees out of the way, and whatever it is Ardyn was trying to do he's afraid it's not working. Was this supposed to feel good? Every so often he thinks maybe he's on the edge of feeling something, but mostly he just feels humiliated and angry.

"My, my, this won't do at all," Ardyn says eventually, standing up. "I suppose I'd better help you out, hmm?" His hand settles on Ravus's knee, and Ravus jerks at the contact. Ardyn's never touched him before. He's never--

The hand slides up the inside of his thigh and Ravus's gut twists uncomfortably. Then Ardyn is knocking his hand aside and taking hold of the toy, changing the angle and moving it more purposefully, and suddenly his belly is tight with pleasure instead of just nerves. "You see," Ardyn laughs, "I told you you'd like it. Now take your hands off your cock and I'll show you how much better it can be."

Ardyn works the toy in his ass as Ravus claws at the sheets, trying to keep still while the tension mounts in his pelvis until his legs are trembling and he thinks maybe he's going to go insane. But then it breaks in a rush of release, his come practically pouring out of his cock onto his belly without even being touched, leaving him limp and sated and degraded. Ardyn strokes his cheek, and in a haze, Ravus turns his face into the touch. Nobody's touched him like that, softly and tenderly, since he left Lunafreya behind at Fenestala Manor.

"Beautiful," Ardyn says, stroking his hair. "What do you say, Ravus?"

Keeping his eyes closed, Ravus whispers, "Thank you."

*

"You know," Ardyn says, as he pulls out and thrusts back in maddeningly slowly, "you're just as tight now as you were ten years ago. Don't tell me you've been saving yourself for me all this time."

"Wouldn't you like that," Ravus grumbles, then hisses as Ardyn's cock hits the right angle.

"Ah, how I've missed you. The young men they recruit these days are all too eager to please. I find I much prefer the challenge of subduing someone who hates me." Ardyn leans down, his loose shirt brushing Ravus's back as he moves, one hand on the bed and the other tight on Ravus's hip. "Perhaps I should call on your dear sister's fiance."

"If you want to deflower Regis's brat, be my guest. But if you're going to fuck me, then get on with it." Ravus's shoulder aches, and he tries to shift his weight off the Magitek arm. Ardyn shoves him between the shoulder blades while he's off balance and he falls, face and chest crashing onto the narrow bed. Ardyn must have been telling the truth about enjoying a challenge, because he starts thrusting harder and faster, and Ravus can close his eyes and focus on the sweet pressure building inside him instead of his own failures.

All these years, and he still prefers to come from penetration alone, just like Ardyn taught him to. He hates himself a little every time he does it, and especially now. He hates the familiarity of Ardyn's touch, the way his body reacts to Ardyn's cock, the fact that he's about to come and the sound of his own breathing, edging from panting to moaning.

"Yes," Ardyn murmurs eagerly, "you're going to come, aren't you? Without even a hand on your cock. Oh, Ravus, you _are_ my best student."

He hates the moment when _that_ pushes him over the edge, pressing his face into the starched hospital sheets as he comes, gasping for breath. Ardyn pulls out and finishes across Ravus's back with a heavy sigh. The bed shifts as Ardyn climbs back off of it, but Ravus stays motionless until there's a sharp smack on his ass.

"Get yourself cleaned up," Ardyn says. "We have work to do."

Ravus moves slowly, opening his eyes to the sight of the purple accents on his Magitek arm. Lunafreya is alive. He can't give up now.

"Yes, Chancellor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misswonderheart and dustofwarfare for beta!


End file.
